Raceway duct systems are used to route, protect and conceal cabling. This cabling may comprise data, voice, video, fiber optic, or power cabling. This type of duct system can have numerous configurations. The most typical kind of ducting occurs in longitudinal sections. These sections form a trough and sometimes come with lids. There are also a variety of other types of sections included with these systems, such as 90° elbows, 45° elbow fittings, t-fittings, four way intersections (or x-sections), and others. These systems often times run the cable through ducts which are run along the ceiling in a facility. The type of facility referred to might be, e.g., a telecommunications facility, or a computer equipment center office. These types of facilities often include numerous, often time hundreds or thousands of computing equipment racks. The duct work is used to deliver the cables to the appropriate pieces of equipment in these racks. Because the cabling is run along the ceiling of such facilities, the cabling must be “dropped” to the equipment.
The prior art techniques for dropping cable to equipment from a ceiling duct system are labor intensive and costly. The most common technique used to accomplish this is disclosed in prior art FIG. 1. Referring to the figure, we see a prior art fiber optic raceway system with a cable drop assembly 10. These types of prior art systems are used to drop cabling between two standard ducts. These ducts are first standard duct 12 and second standard duct 14. Each of these will be well known to those skilled in the art as common 4 inch trough-type ducts which are usually sold in 6 foot sections. These trough sections have 4 inch sides and a four inch floor (all in cross section). They are typically constructed in durable plastic and are rather thick. In fact, they are usually manufactured with a thickness of ⅛ inch, which makes this type of duct very durable. This protects the cable from trauma and fire. But its thickness makes it virtually impossible to cut with a standard utility knife, or other cutting equipment which might be available to technicians in the field.
The prior art methods involve the time consuming method of creating a drop at a junction between two existing in the ducts. Referring to FIG. 1, first and second ducts, 12 and 14 respectively, are normally connected using a single connector.
This kind of connector is often referred to as a junction kit by those skilled in the art. Junction kits are used snap fit two longitudinal together. For example, two 6 foot sections can be snapped together to form a continuous 12 foot section.
Occasionally, it will be necessary to access some of the cables running through the two sections and deliver them to equipment below. This equipment is usually located in what are known as telecommunications or server racks.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art technique of dropping cables in such a circumstance. When it is necessary to drop a group of cables (a subcomponent of the plurality presently included in the duct) the technician will install a drop unit 16 in between ducts 12 and 14. Drop unit 16 is T-shaped and is used to drop the cables which have been separated from the bundle to be delivered to equipment below. The dropping occurs through a lower portion 18. Lower portion 18 enables the cable to run down to the equipment, e.g., server racks, routers, and other telecommunications or computing equipment. The techniques for doing this will be well known to those skilled in the art. T-shaped drop units like that shown as drop unit 16 are readily available in the market. Both ends of the “T” in junction 16 are connected to ducts 12 and 14 using a first junction kit 22 and a second junction kit 24, respectively. First junction kit 22 and second junction kit 24 are commercially available. They are each used to snap the junction in between the ducts. A third junction kit 26 may be used to connect the lower part of the T to a vertical duct 20. Vertical duct 20 may be used to direct the cabling downward to protectively access it to the equipment it is designated for.
After vertical duct 20, the cabling being dropped will be inserted into what is known to those skilled in the art as corrugated (or ribbed) split tubing. Corrugated split tubing comes having a one inch, two inch, or sometimes even three inch inside diameter. Thus, it forms a conduit having a smaller cross sectional smaller size than the ducts have. This split tubing is also split along its length to allow access for inserting and removing cables. Primarily, this tubing is used to direct the cables to their particular destinations in smaller bundles once freed from the duct.
During the process it is important that the fiber optic cable not be bent to a great extent. Otherwise the fiber optic cable may become damaged and will not function properly. Thus, manufacturers usually set a threshold radius of curvature under which the cable should not be bent. This is accomplishable with FIG. 1 type systems, but not always easy.
The installation of the drop cabling systems such as that shown in FIG. 1 is extremely time consuming. It may take the average technician over 24 hours to complete the drop of a small number of cables. This creates significant human resource issues and costs.
Another negative is the cost of these systems. The drop unit 16, and the three junction kits 22, 24, and 26 are somewhat expensive. Much more expansive than the simple straight ducting and split tubing. This in many cases, makes the FIG. 1 process, though effective in protecting the cabling, unreasonably expensive.
Besides the FIG. 1 system, another prior art technique exists. This alternative system is known commercially as an Express Exit™ system. It is sold by ADC, Inc. This ADC system lifts the selected cables, which are intended to be dropped out from above the duct. Once the dropped cables are raised out from above the duct, they are directed to specified equipment below in protective ducting or ribbed split tubing. The ADC product, however, has proved to be a difficult system to use. Especially in situations in which the space within the technician is allowed to work above the duct is limited. In many situations, the technician will be precluded from using the ADC system because there is insufficient work space above the duct (which typically runs along the ceiling of the facility). Furthermore, the installation of the ADC system has proven to be labor intensive, and it has significant part costs—much like the system disclosed in FIG. 1.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for technique that is much easier and less time consuming, but still allows for the adequate protection of cables being dropped out of an overhead, or otherwise placed duct.